


You Were My Voice

by PumpkinLily



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: A poem that reflects John's mind about the importance of Freddie in his life.(Can either be seen as friendship only or Deacury, it's up to you :) )





	You Were My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how important Freddie was for John. Being an introvert in the context of a successful rock band was surely not easy, and I'm sure Freddie played a role in making some things easier for John, aside from being a great friend.
> 
> So I wrote a poem about the importance of Freddie in John's life, from his point of vue. See it as friendship or Deacury, it's up to your preferences.

_____________

 

If anyone told me in the past what would have been my future

That I would quit my studies to join a rock band

That we would become one of the most successful band of the 20th century

I seriously wouldn't have believed it

 

But that's what happened anyway

And although it has been over for me for years

I cherish those times I spent with you three

Roger, Brian, and especially you, Freddie

 

You were my voice, you know

I have always been the shy one

My bass mostly spoke for me anyway

But it's amazing how you worked on me

 

When I was with you, I stopped being shy

With you by my side, I felt like I could do anything

I never thought I could sing well enough, but when I sang with you in "Liar"

I stopped being scared, because you were here

 

As long as you were with me

I felt like I could go through anything

Because I knew that whatever happened

You were the only one who would always understand me

 

You were the person who changed my life

I had been brave enough to spread my wings and fly along with you

But we parted away too soon

And I never got to say goodbye

 

The things I would have given

To spend more time with you

Because you were the most important

And when you died, I died inside, along with you

 

Years have passed, and now I'm old

But I have never stopped thinking about you

I hope we will meet again, even if I don't know where or when

Because you meant so much to me Freddie

You were my voice, and I love you

 

_____________


End file.
